Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method, and apparatus, for carrying out an operation in the manufacture of cam elements which are to be fitted to a cam shaft. More particularly, the operation is a grinding operation, and the cam elements each have an aperture extending therethrough for receiving the cam shaft.
Such cam elements are used in manufacture of built-up camshaft assemblies by sliding the cam elements, which are finished to the required cam profile, onto a tubular or profiled cam shaft and fixing the cam elements in the required relative position thereon. The cam elements may be fixed by interfitting with the shape of the shaft, or by deforming the shaft so that the cam elements are held thereon. The object of thus building up a complete camshaft assembly is to reduce weight and rationalise production. The cam elements, although previously substantially finished to the required cam profile, may be finish ground after they have been secured to the shaft in the same way as are the cams of camshafts which are made in one piece, by suitable grinding wheels automatically controlled to move relative to the assembled camshaft while the camshaft is rotating.